RIP-Return if possible, One shot
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Picks up where the season 5 finale leaves off. A heartbroken Elena finds herself on the brink of insanity after the death of Damon. Deciding to end her life to escape from the pain, she thinks she is at peace..or is she? Is there hope for her and Damon yet? ONE SHOT.


**Hello beautiful fan fictioners! I hope that you are all doing well with your own stories and reading! It's great to be posting a new story for you all! Leave a review of what you thought of this one? xoxo lucy:)**

* * *

Elena sobbed, she didn't care what happened to her now, she could have quite happily died, at least then the body wrenching pain would disappear along with her as she tiptoed into a dark oblivion. Loosing Damon was more than she could handle, more than she felt her body could bear. It was a warm pair of hands that lifted the broken girl from the spot in which she had been crumbling apart. Elena sensed the movement, and that it was alaric who was carrying her, but she couldn't bring herself to make a sound, or even to open her eyes, she simply let her lifeless body hang; hoping that when she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake.

Elena felt herself gradually slip away from consciousness, the sounds of life around her slowly reduced themselves to silent peace as she let herself fall into a deep sleep. She had no recollection of how long in which she had slept when she finally woke, but she felt exhausted, almost as if she hadn't slept at all. She took a deep breath through her nose and froze, Damon. Her eyes darted open and searched her surroundings for her lost love, only to find herself cocooned in a chrysalis of Damon's bed sheets. She felt her heart sink, silly Elena, he was gone, this was it, this was as good as life was going to get, perhaps she could hang on to the very edge of sanity if she could lay in Damon's bed and encase herself with his scent. Maybe.

After for what seemed hours of laying in Damon's bed, she decided to look around his room, pretending that he would walk through the door any second with that crooked smile of his. Everything was just the same as before he had...left. she couldn't bring herself to even think the word, because once she said it..or even thought it, it would all become real, and she sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen. Damon was fine, he was out buying her a beautiful bouquet of roses and he was simply running late that was all. Elena almost smiled at the thought. Was this her going insane? Pretending that Damon was fine and almost bringing herself to wait for his arrival? Maybe she was going insane. She couldn't have cared less, nothing had meaning any more, her life seemed as if it were an empty black void that would eternally torture her..so perhaps by going insane she would would be doing herself a favour.

She threw herself into one of damon's reading chairs and took in his scent once again, smiling as she reminisced at a memory.

Flashback:

_"Damon!" Elena screamed with laughter. She dropped her book to the floor, it landed with a loud thud, but she couldn't have cared, all she could focus on were damon's hands covering her eyes.  
_

_She heard Damon chuckle with his usual cocky tone,"Now, how much do you love me Elena? "_

_Elena sighed, she could go on forever, but deciding to save herself from endless rambling she simply smiled,"More than anything."_

_Damon's face broke into a huge smile as he removed his hands to reveal a single red rose in front of her with a note attached, elena's eyes lit up with excitement as she read the note,'Elena Gilbert, would you do me the honour of accompanying me at dinner tonight? -D'_

_Elena turned to Damon with a smile which had claimed her face,"Why, .i would be delighted!" She giggled as she took Damon's face in her hands, his eyes seemed to twinkle, he was beautiful._

_"God, i love you Damon." Elena breathed as her forehead met his.  
_

_Damon let out a sigh,"I don't know how i got so lucky."_

End of flashback.

Elena's head hung back into the chair as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye, she moved herself from the chair, shaking off the memory. Was this what life was going to be like? Re-living old memories over and over? She wasn't sure how much of this she could take, she couldn't cope with all this pain...and then it hit her, Elena froze in her tracks, what really was the point of living? She would only become a burden to her friends and jeremy. What could she offer to the world? Nothing.

She thought long and hard, but she couldn't think of a good enough reason to stay. With a nod of her head, she knew what she had to do, she headed to the corner of Damon's bed where she snapped a post from the side. She gazed at the weapon which would lead to the end of her being, she almost smiled, no more pain. She steadied the stake in front of her heart, her eyes flickered up,"I love you Damon." she whispered.

She plunged the stake into her broken heart.

The feeling was indescribable, seething pain rushed through her body, then burning, like she was on fire, then cool, quiet peace, she felt her eyes fall shut as a smile fell on her cold hard face. This was it, peace, no more pain, no more pain...

When elena's eyes flickered open again confusion and panic rushed through her body, she darted up, her eyes frantically searching for an answer to her unexpected awakening, she was supposed to be dead...wasn't she? Everything around her was a blur, she couldn't make out the shapes that lay in front of her. She blinked a few times but still nothing became clear. Suddenly a voice echoed through the blur, it was calling something, but the words were muffled, like they were in a different room as opposed to being a few feet in front of her.

She could only just make out the words,"Elena!" The voice called.

"Elena! God Dammit! Wake up! Please...please! Don't you dare leave me!"

Elena couldn't make sense of what was happening, she was about to question the calling voice when everything turned black, and everything went silent.

The silence lasted for only a few seconds until it was interrupted by the calling voice again, but instead of a muffled cry, the voice was much clearer now,"Elena! " The voice yelled. The voice then sighed, as if they were crying,"Please... please." The voice sobbed.

Elena's eyes felt as if they each weighed a ton, but she pushed them open, when she gazed upwards, it was bright, so much so that she had to cover her eyes with her hands. She pushed herself up, and used her hands to support her weak body. Her eyes searched once again, she was on the floor, the stake she had made a few feet away from her with a trail of blood leading up to it. A figure was knelt next to her, her eyes focused..."Ric?" She sighed.

Alaric's eyes darted up as he exhaled a deep sigh of relief, he threw his arms around elena,"Oh elena, thank god your back!" He shook her head as she began to cry once again," I'm sorry ric..i just can't do this anymore, i can't do it..i can't." She sobbed into his shoulder. Alaric held her tighter as elena continued to cry," I thought i was dead..i'm supposed to be dead Ric...i was dead" Alaric pulled away,"You were dead, but you came back."

Elena moved away from him a little,"How did i come back?" She yelled in frustration. A small smile crept upon Alaric's face, i think i should let someone eles explain.." Elena eyes him with confusion about to question him and his riddles when she heard someone at the door, elena looked up. Bonnie. Elena leapt to her feet,"Bonnie! Oh my god, Bonnie!" She called as she raced to her best friend, she wrapped her arms around her, Bonnie held on, a smile claiming her exhausted face,"I'm here" she smiled as she let go. Elena's eyes were now filled with pools of tears again,"Bonnie! How? How are you here? Your here!" Elena cried, the overwhelming emotions drowning her mind.

Bonnie exhaled," My grams Elena." She smiled as she took elena's hands in hers," When my grams first found out about the other side falling apart, she knew that i would be going down with it, so she gathered some of her old friends and used every last ounce of power she had to bring me and anyone that has just recently died back once it fell down, elena you only survived." Elena shook her head, smiling as tears fell down her face..then she froze.. putting the pieces together,she looked up to bonnie. Bonnie immediately understood what elena was about to say," He's coming back elena." Elena's whole body burst into an explosion of emotions, relief, confusion, happiness...

Bonnie," I woke up where i had died..so Damon should have done the same.." She smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes, she wiped them away, laughing with relief a little. Elena's eyes widened," That's outside..!" She cried. Elena felt her legs carry her out of the bedroom door and down the corridor and to the top of the stairs, everything was a blur. She stopped at the top, taking a breath and steadying herself, she looked down the the wooden stairs about to move again, but nothing could have prepared herself for what she saw at the bottom.

Damon stood at the bottom, his clothes torn, his black hair ruffled and messed, his face tired, but still god like, for the first time, elena saw tears gathering in damons blue orbs he gazed up at elena with a look filled with relief and love. Elena flew down the stairs,"Damon!" She called. Damon help his arms outstretched as she crashed into him. She felt his skin, she took in his scent as her arms released their grip from his neck. She gazed into his eyes, he gazed back, taking in all that was his beautiful elena.

"I thought i lost you..." She sobbed in front of him, he exhaled, a smile growing on his lips as he wiped her tear, elena held his hand against her cheek, nuzzling into it,"You can't get rid of me that easily." Damon half chuckled, blinking a few times, trying his best to hold back his tears. The couple held each other in a tight embrace once again, nuzzling into each others shoulders,"Damon i love you," Elena cried. Damon let a few tears fall onto elena's shoulder, he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes,"God.." He breathed, more tears escaping from his eyes,"I love you Elena Gilbert." He whispered.

* * *

**So...That's it!**

** I literally wrote this all in one go, it took me about 4 hours but i was so into this that i just couldn't stop! Oh we can only dream that this is how season 6 picks off where season 5 left off right? **

**I mean they can't really kill Damon off can they? He's the heart and soul of the show! Please leave a review of what you thought, it means the world to me! **

**Stay beautiful guys! xoxo lucy :)  
**


End file.
